


Pocahontas!T'Challa and John Smith!Erik

by puta_bruta



Series: Black Panther/KillChalla Fanart [4]
Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Digital Art, Drawings, Fan Art, M/M, Movies & TV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 14:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15642747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puta_bruta/pseuds/puta_bruta
Summary: I drew another thing





	Pocahontas!T'Challa and John Smith!Erik

**Author's Note:**

> background not mine

 

**Author's Note:**

> yes I'm working on "Thick." Almost there. Next is Sleeping Beauty~


End file.
